


Helping

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Incest, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitte helps Ginger supress some of her urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

“Damn it, B, I’m so horny all the time. I swear if I don’t come soon I will actually die.” Ginger complained, upending one of their tables.

“Ginger! Be quiet or they’ll hear us.” Brigitte rushed over to her, trying to calm her sister down.

“I can’t! It’s driving me crazy.” She pulled her sister into a hug, breathing in the scent of her skin and inadvertently growling. She pulled back and caught her sister’s chin, holding her still so she could kiss her. She jumped back when she realised what she was doing.

“See! I can’t do this, B. Everything is turning me on and that doesn’t just mean sex anymore.” Ginger threw herself onto her bed.

“Can’t you...take care of that yourself.” Brigitte ventured, blushing to her roots.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Christ, I nearly sprained my wrist, it doesn’t work.” She said, looking away.

Brigitte considered her options, digging a box out from under her bed. She’d seen this possibility coming.

“I thought this might happen so I got you this.” She handed the box to Ginger.

Ginger opened the box and raised her eyebrows. “You got me a dick? I’m not gonna lie, of all the things in the world, I didn’t think it’d be a dildo.”

“Do you want it or not?” She said in a dead pan, she’d had to endure a lot of embarrassment to buy the toy.

“It’s not that easy. I can’t get off on just sex. I need...I need blood.” She looked away again, mortified by her own needs.

Brigitte bit her lip, knowing if she gave in now, there’d be no going back. Then she remembered all their promises. She’d do anything for Ginger. “I’ve got plenty of blood I can live without.”

“Really? Cause it’ll be weird, you know that right?”

“I’d rather do this than have you break everything.”

So they planned it out, they’d pretend to go to school and after their parents left for work they’d sneak back in, That part they’d done countless times before. But after that is where it changed. Once inside Brigitte would sit on her bed, ready with a small knife she’d gotten in the kitchen while Ginger got herself off. That was the plan.

Brigitte’s heart thumped as she sat down on the bed, knife in her hand. Part of her wanted not to look but she couldn’t help herself. She watched as Ginger shimmied out of her jeans and panties. She watched as she settled on the bed and worked two fingers inside herself, preparing herself for the toy. She gasped as she slid the toy in. Her angle was awkward, because she was trying to expose herself as little as possible, and she let out a groan of frustration. Brigitte crossed her legs, trying to dull the ache she felt.

“It’s not working, B!” She growled and Brigitte got up from the bed, going to kneel by her sister’s head. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m not sure...helping?”

“...ok.” Ginger let her hand drop away from the toy and she brushed Brigitte’s cheek with it. It still smelt musky from when she’d touched herself. Brigitte opened her mouth to say that wasn’t what she’d meant when she’d said helping but she closed it again, remembering how watching Ginger do it had made her wet.

She crawled over to where Ginger’s legs were hanging off the bed. She knelt between them and grasped the toy, pulling it out and pushing it back in gently, mimicking what Ginger had been doing. When Ginger growled again, she started pushing it harder, faster, watching as Ginger grasped the bed frame, arching up like she had when Brigitte had pierced her bellybutton.

“Now, B!” Ginger screamed out. 

Brigitte had almost forgotten her real role in this mission. She picked up the knife and sliced across her palm. She leaned over Ginger’s body, one hand still moving the dildo while Ginger licked the open wound of the other. Brigitte couldn’t help but feel like she’d done the right thing when Ginger cried out her name, sounding so grateful it made her chest tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood, lick. (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
